Despicable Me
by RedToast
Summary: "I want to break you. Destroy you. Everything that Ed loves about you will be gone by the time I'm finished with you. When I'm done, you won't even know who you are anymore. Your body belongs to me, I own you. When I say suck; you suck. When I say swallow; you swallow. When I say get on your knees?" "…I get on my knees."
1. Chapter 1

Despicable Me

Envy and Winry.

He'd had his eye on her ever since he was sent to spy on Ed in his home town. The little brat could not see that she was in love with him. He hated humans. They claimed to know everything, yet failed to see what was right in front of him. He wasn't sure but his little obsession pretty much stemmed from that moment. The way she smiled at Ed, looked deeply into his eyes, laugh at his jokes. The way she cared, the way she loved. This was a feeling that he had never experienced. His 'Father' only saw him as a means to an end, a tool to gain the power of God.

Disguised as an old lady shopping, he watched her walk through the quiet streets. Doing whatever it was she was doing. The sun had already set and the Elric brothers were nowhere in sight; probably still at the house. A thought occurred to him. This was his chance, he could kidnap her and lie that it was a way to make Ed and Al cooperate.

Hmm, this could work.

"Excuse me miss, could you help me?"

Winry snapped of her daydream to see an old frail lady, she perked up, how could she refuse?

"Of course! What do you need?" Her voice was sweet and oh, how he was jealous.

"My cat ran off into that alleyway further down the road… but I'm too scared to enter on my own." Internally, Envy smirked, she was a fool because she trusted too easily.

"Hai, I'll go with you." She walked forward to the direction he mention and took the lead into the alleyway. Perfect. They reached a large wall, signalling a dead end and before she could express her confusion, a blow was dealt to her head that made her fall ungracefully to the ground. He caught her of course.

In his arms she looked so peaceful, so safe and protected. Unknowing that she was in the arms of a monster.

* * *

Pacing nervously Ed glanced towards the clock, it was nearly midnight and Winry still wasn't back yet. They had an argument and she left to clear her head. Al was worried too. Winry was responsible and would never purposely try to make them scared. They had already searched for her twice, informed the locals and everything else that was possible. Ed was growing frustrated with the lack of results. Al was getting nervous at Ed's frustration. And grandma just sat there, trying to come to terms that Winry was missing. Her only living relative. Who knew that just a single person was so important in their lives? She was a foundation. They had to find her, no matter the cost.

* * *

The underground tunnels were so useful when it came to transportation, with the girl hooked over his shoulder and an arm to support her waist, Envy climbed into one of the carts that they used and allowed it to take him all the way to Central. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He had the guts to pull it off. She felt nice against him, soft and feminine. A deep emotion from within, stirred. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't terrible. The cart moved smoothly along the tracks while they were engulfed in darkness. He didn't see the harm in lightly squeezing her side, so he did so, over and over again.

Damn, she was soft. His hand slowly rubbed circles along her lower back absentmindedly. When they came to a halt Winry was still unconscious but less so than before. Envy guessed that she would be awake in a few hours. He carefully stepped out of the cart and readjusted her position on his shoulder and made his way into the secret area under central where the tunnel connected with a hallway that split into several different corridors. This place was built specially for him and his siblings. Apart from the cells, there were also rooms as well. Because despite technically being immortal his body was still human, therefore he still had to eat and sleep amongst other things.

Their living quarters were spaced out from each other so it was unlikely that he would bump into anyone else. They were sound proofed, and only they could enter their own rooms. So to sneak in would be impossible and to escape was joke. At first he didn't see the point of this but it all became very useful. Sometimes Gluttony would bring back people he wanted to eat, and hearing their screams could be annoying if you wanted to sleep or were trying to have some alone time. And nobody wanted to hear what Lust was doing. All in all it turned out to be a good idea. It kept them cooperative. When Envy approached his door he pressed his forehead against it and waited for his identity to be verified before it opened to let him in. What they pressed against the door varied. Gluttony's tattoo was on his tongue and Lust's was on her chest.

Envy drew closer to his bed and lay Winry on it. Her hair fanned out across her head, like a Halo, and gave her an almost angelic look to her existence. Starting from the top of her head he scanned her face and eyed her body, wantonly. Jealously wrecked his being as he knew she should never look at him the way she looked at Ed.

But he would be the first to have her in ways Ed never could. By force if he must.

The lights in his room were off and the only thing on was the lamp at the other end of the bed. Winry started to wake slowly, her head was pounding, and an ominous figure was looking down at her. Her scream refused to come out as he sat on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure who he was, but considered that he'd kidnapped her, he certainly wasn't one of the good guys. Any attempt to escape was thwarted due to the chains on her wrist that tied hands upwards towards the bed post. She squirmed in vain as his hands started to roam along her sides, slowly at first and they slipped under her top to caress her waist.

Frightened was an understatement. She wanted her grandma. She wanted Ed. She wanted Al. This wasn't going to end well for her. It became more obvious when his hands went higher and tentatively cupped her breast. Her urge to escape renewed itself and she squirmed once more. They squeezed gently, and his thumbs flicked her nipples sending a shiver down her spine. They were kneading and moulding so gently she thought she might fall asleep as her eyes closed and her body relaxed a little bit. The ripping sound caused her eyes to pop open and lo and behold, her shirt was gone. Well, so far apart from being abducted and knocked out, she wasn't hurt. She counted her blessing while they were still there.

Envy watched her curiously. She didn't really put up much of a fight and there was no screaming. This just encouraged him more and he brought his lips and suck on a breast and let his tongue flick over the nipple. Her breath quickened. He liked that. He stood up and straddled her waist to that it was easier to alternate his mouth between each boob. He could swear her back was arching, but then again the room was dark, so he could have been imagining it also. Slowly he moved his mouth to her and kissed her. This wasn't so bad, he actually liked it.

Her response was hesitant, but he didn't care, it was better than her biting his tongue off. One hand trailed down downward and pressed itself against her womanhood. She froze and her eyes went wide again. All the tension returned to her body, but she wasn't squirming to get him off her. He took this as a good sign and slowly glided his hands up and down and slipped his hands into her underwear. The reaction was instantaneous. Her back was arched forwards, her lips opened to give a little pant and the space between her legs got wider. She was asking for more. His thumb rubbed her clit slowly, while two other fingers were inserted into her, this made her pant harder and writhe in pleasure. Winry threw her head back and started to move her hips in accordance with his fingers.

By now she was moaning softly, something along the line of 'please'. Envy pulled her skirt down along with the underwear and replaced his hand with his mouth. This caught her off guard and caused her body to spasm in pleasure. His tongue darted left and right, while his left hand pushed in, and out of her. Envy felt himself go hard and used his right hand to stroke himself. He hadn't felt anything like this for a while. Getting up, and sitting on the side of the bed once more, he freed Winry from the chains and made her kneel before him. She knew what he wanted her to do, he wasn't going to say it.

Winry leaned forward and put her hand around his dick. Her tongue licked his tip and she heard him groan. His hand fisted her hair gently, and brought her head forward again. This time, she put the whole thing in and began to suck, at first she squeezed her eyes shut but when she opened them, she looked up and accidentally made eye contact with her kidnapper. This seemed to turn him on even more as his toes curled in pleasure and he was pushing her head further down so she could swallow more of him. His groans of pleasure become more frequent, before she knew it he had rolled her onto the floor and hovered over her. She knew what was coming next. Her eyes squeezed shut as he pushed his penis inside her and grabbed her waist to steady her. Winry had never felt this way before. She was moaning with desire and her legs had wrapped themselves around her waist.

His thrusts became rougher as he pushed harder and harder. Her back was arched in ecstasy as he continued and she started to shake in an uncontrolled display of passion. With a final grunt, Envy pushed into her and released himself into her before collapsing on top of her body. The warm liquid trickled down her legs as the final waves of pleasure disappeared. The man on top of her was heavy and the floor was cold, blinking wearily she wanted to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

She didn't consent, but she definitely didn't protest either.

Envy lifted his head to kiss her full on the lips and forced his tongue into her mouth. His actions were frenzied, making Winry respond and she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a while, on the floor, flush against each other.

* * *

Should I make this into a mini story or just leave it as it is?

Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

Despicable Me.

Her cheeks flushed in humiliation afterwards. Her captor removed himself from her and then proceeded to tie her up once more, her hands were bound together at the front. This made her chest stick out but gave a little bit of comfort as her hands could cover her womanhood from his view. She felt disgusting though. His cum stained her legs and there was no way she could wipe it in her current state. The man had also gagged her, and put a blind fold over her eyes. She lay flat on her back on his bed once more, but this time naked, disgraced and exposed to whatever he wanted to do to her next.

Her ears perked up at the sound of flashing. _Was he taking pictures of her?_ Just when she thought it couldn't get worse than this. She turned her head in the direction the noise came in, in an effort to verify her worst nightmare. The man spoke up, "I'm sure you beloved Edward will love to see what you've been getting up to, ne?" He made such hat she was in many sexual positions.

Tears built up at the corners of her eyes. A furious scream ripped out of her throat, but was muffled due to the gag, as she struggled against the binds. Her actions became more desperate while Envy stood back and appreciated the curvature of her body. A smirk adorned his lips as he left the room with the camera in his hands. He would get the images processed and then sent straight to Ed and Al. Things were about to get interesting. In a day or two, they would receive a package, open it, and find pictures of their childhood friend in a compromising position. He couldn't think of a better way that would enrage the Elric brothers.

When he entered his room again, the girl was sobbing. Pathetic. She really did love Ed it seemed, but this only fuelled his sadistic side. He sat her up and ungagged her.

"Eat." And the he lifted up a spoon to feed her. The porridge was decent but nothing fancy, it was enough to sustain her. When the food was over he placed his lips on hers, a simple display of power, before leaving to room once more.

In his absence Winry sniffled and tried to hold down her tears. _This isn't fair, I've done nothing to deserve this._ Alright, maybe she should have fought off his advances with a little more vigour, but apart from that she couldn't see what had gotten her into this mess. Ed would never look at her in the eyes again. He would be ashamed and blame everything on himself and blame himself for not protecting her. Al would probably keep quiet, not know what to say, he'd feel like she was a fragile doll that had to be handled with care. Grandma… well she was unpredictable, but nonetheless, she too would feel like it was her fault to some degree.

 _This is what happens when you're kind to people._ Reality hit her like a ton of bricks and in that moment suicide didn't seem so bad. It would be better than the humiliation she felt currently, and no amount of care and hugs or whatever they could provide was going to make her forget this moment. In fact, staying in this room was more appealing than seeing them all again. By now, in between her legs started to feel sore, the sex, while pleasurable at the time, was rough and unrelenting. She was sure that a few bruises has decorated themselves along her waist and neck. All the placed he had grabbed and squeezed. She also felt dirty. His substance was _still_ in-between her legs. _Kami_.

Hours passed by until he entered the room again, and this time he had picked her up bridal style and walked into another room that was connected to the one she was previously in. Based on the sound of his footsteps she could tell that he was now walking on tile, so she guessed they were in a bath room. She guessed right. Not a second later, he placed put her down inside the tub and turned on the shower. It was warm and felt good. Winry didn't really see the point as her hands were still bound and the blindfold had yet to be removed.

"How can I clean myself if my hands are tied?" Her irritation seeped into her tone and Envy ignored it. He didn't care how she felt.

"I'll clean you." Upon saying this she quickly shut her legs together. No way in hell way she going to allow him to have his way with her again. Envy smirked at her antics before stepping into the shower with her. The front of his chest touch her back and his hand rested softly on her hips. A hand moved down slowly to part her thighs and she complied, knowing that resisting meant nothing and could only delay the inevitable. While the water poured down, he washed away his cum from her body and listened to the steady breathes that escaped her lungs. _Oh, the things he wanted to do with her._

"What do you want with me?" Her voice came out like a broken murmur, too defeated to speak up. Unfortunately for her Envy was immune to many of the emotions she was feeling.

His whispered lowly into her ear as though he was sharing a secret, "I want to break you. Destroy you. Everything that Ed loves about you will be gone by the time I'm finished with you. When I'm done, you won't even _know_ who you are anymore. Your body belongs to _me, I own you._ When I say suck; you suck. When I say swallow; you swallow. When I say get on your knees?"

"…I get on my knees."

"Good girl. _Don't ever forget it._ "

Her head tilted towards the ground in shame, since she had no courage to defy him. Absently, her brain registered his hands squeezing her butt cheeks, while he kissed her neck. Her existence felt minor in the grand scheme of things, so she stood there obediently and allowed him to carry on whatever he was doing. The tension in her body lessened the more she concentrated on forcing herself to relax. Getting him angry was something she was going to try her hardest to avoid. He wasn't someone to be trifled with and could easily crack her skull against the wall of she pissed him off. From what she had gathered, he was a volatile character, and very unpredictable. For instance, she never expected him to take photos of her, or help her shower. Right now Winry was coming to the logical conclusion that keeping her mouth shut was the best, and probably only way, to come out of this alive and in one piece.

She didn't flinch when he turned her around, pressed her against the cold tile wall and began to fuck her. She could tell he was fuming, as she wasn't even wet. It was painful and it took a lot of willpower not to cry. But she curled into herself and turned her head to the side while he had his way with her. When the pain became unbearable she tried to push him off.

"You're hurting me! Stop!" Envy froze. He didn't realize that she wasn't enjoying it due to his anger. Her breathing was harsh and laced in agony. Part of him didn't care for her safety and wellbeing, but another part of him knew that if he continued to hurt her, then there was definitely no way that she would look at him, the way she looked at Ed. So very carefully, he slid out of her and planted his mouth against her lips instead. It was forceful and aggressive, he didn't hold back and she hadn't expected him to either. When the assault on her mouth ceased, the shower was turned off and a towel was wrapped around her. Winry was carried back to his room and when she was dry he lay her on the bed once more.

This time she was under the covers and he joined her, pressing her close to him. One hand went from under her side to grope a bare breast while the other was gently squeezing her ass.

"Sleep." His voice was husky as he commanded her. Hesitantly Winry closed her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't try anything while she slept. She drifted in and out of consciousness then was eventually able to sleep, but an ominous feeling overcame her. It seemed like things could only get worse from here.

When she woke up the man was nowhere to be found, but luckily he had untied her and removed the blindfold. The counter next to the bed there were some cans of tinned food like soup and corn, and the adjoining bathroom door was open. However she was still naked. That sucked. Getting out of the bed was a struggle due to the ache in between her legs, she didn't have time to recover from the first time they had sex because of when he forced himself on her in the bathroom. To her horror, when she looked down the smooth unblemished skin that she was accustomed to was replaced with large purple bruises, most of them prominent on her thighs, hips and arms. The man who kidnapped her had no regard for whether or not she felt pain it seemed. Before her mind could drift back to the Elric brothers, Winry quickly opened the can of corn, with a spoon in her hand she ate in silence. Once finished the rubbish was thrown in the bin that was located in the bathroom.

The blonde ran the tap on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. Looking up she came face to face with her reflection in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and the usual brightness of her irises had been dimmed.

Sighing to herself, Winry walked back to the bed and lay on it with the sheets covering her form. The next few days passed without her seeing the man, so she kept herself occupied by eating and showing as usual. The pain from the sex had dulled down and the bruises, although still visible, hurt significantly less than before.

It was nearly a week and they had still not heard from Winry. The police had been informed, as well as the community, but the only lead they had was the alleyway in which she had disappeared. They found a metal pole with her blood on it, so it was presumed that she had been knocked out and taken from the area.

Ed had punched the wall in aggravation, his childhood best friend was out there somewhere and for all he knew she could have been dead. Her sudden absence had been hard on all of them as they lived each day not knowing whether the police would return her in a body bag or not. Granny had put on a brave face for the boys, but had closed herself off and spent most of her time locked in her room. Ed and Al had taken it upon themselves to find her, but failure after failure only confirmed their worst fears that she was gone for good. Even Roy Mustang had sent the militaries best detectives to help find Winry, but the perpetrator had covered their tracks perfectly.

It was early in the evening and the three of them had sat eating dinner together, until there was a knock at the door. Ed stood to answer it and in front of him was postman.

"Are you Edward Elric?"

"Hai."

"Sign here please." Taking the pen from his hand, Ed did what he asked, but was intrigued. Door delivered post was expensive and also private. The person who was sending the letter had the right to have their identity remain anonymous.

Once the package was in his hand the postman left and Ed had returned to the table to show the others. The all gathered round and waited patiently for him to reveal its contents. To their horror, it was Winry.

Naked, blindfolded and gagged.

Granny had gasped and quickly retreated to her room, while trying to hold down her tears. The images shook in Ed's hands as his anger boiled over and threatened to overcome him. Nothing could be said to describe what they were feeling towards Winry and their guilt increased substantially. The letter contained three pictures where each one was different.

In the first image her head was facing in the direction of the camera while her chest was pushed forward due to the binding of her hands. The second image was similar to the first one however this time her legs were spread out, she was laid on her back and there was an unknown hand touching one of breasts. Al didn't know what to say really, only a sick person could do something like this to someone as sweet an innocent as Winry.

The last image was probably the worst, it was an eagle eye vision of Winry on her back again but this time there was a hand on top of her womanhood and in the image her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was parted slightly. The arch in her back was clear and her head was thrown back. She _looked_ like she was enjoying it. It was obvious that they had to show these to the police but Ed didn't feel comfortable with some unknown people sharing images of his friend while she was vulnerable. With his mind made up Ed decided that he would only inform Roy and Riza. They may not know what to do, but their high rank would help them to try to locate where the image was sent from.

Later that night, when they all solemnly retreated to bed, Al looked out to the stars and prayed to whatever Kami there was, that everything would turn out okay. His metal skin creaked when he sat up on the bed and made his way to Ed's room. Not being able to sleep was probably the worst part of only being a soul. He sat on the floor of his brother's room and watched the night drift into day where the sun overtook the stars.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winry was dipped low in front, sucking diligently. Her head bobbed up and down, twisting every now and then. His cock filled her mouth and she fought down her gag reflex so that she could deep throat him. Envy's moan was low and drawn out as she continued. He could tell that she listened to his tips as she was now doing _everything_ right. She would wrap her tongue around his length and caress his being with her smooth hands. It wasn't long before his toes began to curl and he put his hand on the back of her head to try and speed up her movements. With a low growl emerging from his lips, his load came on her face and his head tilted back in pleasure. _I could get used to this._

While her attention was solely on him, Envy took a moment to reflect on his actions thus far. He had successfully captured the most prominent female in Edwards's life and made her his own. In the short amount of time it had happened, Envy counted it as a job well done.

* * *

 **This has been sitting on my laptop for months now, I actually forgot about it. But here it is and thank you.**


End file.
